


巧克力与甜甜圈

by radish10



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: 罗和路飞到一座岛上去调查多弗朗明哥残留下的势力。





	巧克力与甜甜圈

“特拉男……”路飞半眯着眼睛看着他，舔掉了凝固在自己唇边的巧克力浆。  
罗很用力地吞咽掉嘴里分泌出的唾液，摇摇欲坠的理智努力支撑着思考事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的。  
他和路飞约好在这个岛上见面，一起来调查这个有古怪的工厂。分头潜入经历一番混战后和各自的船员光荣失散，两个船长倒是又撞到一起。罗还没来得及叮嘱两句，路飞伸手按了墙上一个怎么看怎么可疑的按钮，两个人就掉下来了。  
很好。罗在下落的过程中，路飞与其说是惊恐不如说是兴奋的尖叫声中冷静地想，我也该习惯这种事了。  
他们两个先后掉在一个柔软、富有弹性、——呃，黏黏的……？东西上面。罗动动手指充分感受了一下手下东西的触感，难以置信地撑起身体，然后发现那确实是一个——甜甜圈。  
“哦——”路飞在他身下四肢用力，试图爬起来，“……哎？这地板怎么软软的……”  
“草帽当家的，”罗用他冷静的声音说，“不要乱动，——如果你不想淹死的话。”  
“哎？”路飞歪头皱眉表示疑惑，随即惊讶地挺起肚子，“哇！我屁股下面有什么热热的……水？！”  
“没猜错的话，”罗吸吸鼻子，周围全是甜蜜的巧克力气息，“应该是融化的巧克力浆，不过还是不要冒险尝试了……谁知道到底是什么东西，这么大量……”  
“嗯？”路飞努力把头往后仰，试图避开罗身体的遮挡看清他们所处的环境，“唔哦，哦哦哦哦？！这是，巧克力河……？！厉害！好厉害！”  
能说是河吗，罗想，要他来说，应该是运输管道一样的东西。不说里面流着的东西的话，说成是排水管可能还更为合适。他和路飞掉下来的这个地方，两边光溜溜垂直上下的像是金属，上面黑黢黢地看不到顶，下面是一刻不停奔流向前的巧克力浆——流速还挺快，当然也是看不出深浅，然后就是他们所在的这个，漂在巧克力浆上面，像皮筏一样随波向前的——  
“那我躺着的这个是，”路飞左右看看脑袋两边，“啊！甜甜圈啊！啊——噗！”  
罗一巴掌拍在张大嘴准备咬一大口下来的路飞的脸上：“不准吃。谁知道到底是什么……而且把船吃了我们是要一起淹死吗。”  
“有什么关系……”路飞在他手的挤压下努力地说着话，“有特拉男在不是一下就可以出去了嘛。”  
“还没有发现吗，”罗叹了口气，拇指伸进他的嘴里往外扯他的嘴角。  
“干什——疼疼疼疼疼——哎？”  
“感觉到了吗，”罗漫不经心地搅动着他嘴角旁边内侧的黏膜，“两边的管壁可能含有海楼石，——不能使用能力了。”  
“哎……？”路飞拖长音，“那只能爬上去啦，但是有海楼石的话又没办法用力……这个有多深啊？把下面打个洞出去吧？”  
“看不出有多深，我跟你又都不会游泳，”罗说，“很可能打出洞前就先淹死了，太危险了，放弃吧。”  
“但是这是巧克力浆又不是海水，说不定我们可以在里面游泳呢！”路飞说，在罗来得及做出任何反应前四肢一收从甜甜圈中间的洞里掉了下去。然后迅速沉了下去。  
“喂！”

千钧一发之际揪着草帽系带把人提上来的罗惊魂未定地喘着气，出了一身冷汗。他身下的人也没好到哪儿去，舌头伸出一半垂在嘴巴外面，呼哧喘气，裹了一身巧克力浆，滴滴答答地往下淌。  
“呃……”路飞断断续续地挣扎着说话，“好……好吃！”  
罗：“。”  
路飞：“我还想吃……”他看着罗脸上的表情闭嘴了。  
安静了三秒。  
“……好像是海盐巧克力。”路飞执着地把自己的话题说完。  
罗：“不准再动了。”  
路飞：“哦。”

罗享受着来之不易的宁静。  
耳边只有巧克力浆流淌的声音，身下的甜甜圈随着波浪起起伏伏，摇摇晃晃，空气里全是巧克力的香气。  
他当然也不是不急着摆脱现状，这种状况也实在不是能让人放下心安然享受的正常情况。只是目前确实没有别的办法，跟着过去看看这一大堆东西要流去哪儿也挺有意思的。  
……虽然途中是有些无所事事了，而且这个姿势也很让人分心……罗想，勉力忽视身下传来的路飞热腾腾的体温，调整四肢的位置让自己离他更远了一点，专心看着前方。  
“特拉男……”  
有没有三十秒啊。罗认命地回应：“嗯？”  
“特拉男……”路飞拉长声音喊他，语气很不满，“特拉男！特拉男！”大有你不看我我就一直喊下去的架势。  
罗不得不低头看向他：“嗯？”  
“好无聊啊！都没事情做！特拉男不无聊吗？”路飞瞪着他的眼睛问，突然咧开嘴角笑得两眼弯弯，“我有一个超——级棒的想法！”  
我一定不会喜欢的。罗面无表情地想，然而我不理他他还是会说的。  
“嘻嘻嘻，”果然路飞不需要他的回答就自己说了下去，“特拉男！我们来做爱吧！”  
罗：“。”  
“……你是笨蛋吗，”他把“好啊”两个字咽下去，“到底知不知道现在是什么状况啊？”  
“但是……因为……”路飞拉长音，“好久没见到特拉男了啊，特拉男不想吗？”  
当然想啊，不对不对，罗摇摇头：“在这么个地方你是不怕掉下去吗，再掉下去我可是不会再去捞你的。”虽然还是会捞的。他在心里平淡地补上半句。  
“不会掉下去的！”路飞咧着一口白牙跟他保证，“我每次被特拉男干的时候都摊得很开的，不会缩起来就不会掉下去啦！”  
……天哪。罗在心里呻吟，很想捂住自己的额头：“船会散架的。”他虚弱地说，同时挫败地感到自己的裤子变紧了。  
“不会的！我刚才试验过了，它很有弹性的！一定是用超级厉害的不可思议的面粉做的……你看！”路飞在甜甜圈上上下弹跳起来，罗吓得抓紧了裹满草莓巧克力的边缘。  
“停下！”他厉声呵斥，感觉这个临时小船马上就要翻了。  
然而并没有。路飞似乎是对的，在两个成年男人的剧烈运动——其中一个是被迫的——之下，甜甜圈小船坚韧如初，像一艘真正的皮筏艇一样浮在巧克力浆上，没有丝毫瘪下去或是断裂的迹象。  
“嘻嘻嘻，”路飞双手搭在甜甜圈上开心地拍拍，“你看吧？超级结实的！”  
罗没有说话。路飞不按常理出牌突然在甜甜圈上乱蹦——罗真想知道他是怎么做到用这么个姿势蹦起来的——搞得他惊魂未定是一方面，至于另一方面……  
“特拉男，”路飞得意地宣布，“你硬了。”  
鉴于他撑在路飞正上方，这个任性程度超越四皇的小子全身向上蹿的时候不可避免地胯部顶撞到他的，上下蹦也就意味着，撞了一下又一下。  
“硬了不等于就要做。”罗做垂死挣扎。  
路飞抬起屁股，又顶了他一下。  
“该死的，”罗咬牙，“草帽当家的——”  
路飞抬起一只手把他的头按下来堵住了他的嘴。  
——好吧，罗用力地咬上身下人柔软的嘴唇，把他一连串得意的笑声吞进肚子里，去他的，大不了一起淹死。

路飞如他所说，摊得很开。   
“特拉男……”脸上的巧克力浆被他用舌头清理干净的同盟船长眨着湿漉漉的睫毛看他，像是喘不上气。罗舔了舔嘴唇，感到自己的呼吸也不畅起来。  
他拉下路飞的短裤，把手上沾上的融化的草莓巧克力全部抹在穴口处，伸进了中指。  
“……特拉男……”路飞的脚趾在甜甜圈上收紧，“不用……做那种……”他用涨红的脸责怪地看罗，“直接进来……啊！”  
“就说你搞清状况没有……”罗在他体内的手指在那一点上打着圈按压，“你现在可不是橡胶……”  
“嗯啊……哈啊……”唾液从路飞张开的唇边溢出来，“可是我……已经想要……特拉男的……进来……唔……”  
罗忍无可忍地堵上他的嘴，后者的舌头立刻急切地卷了上来。被吮吸得舌根发疼，罗配合着他的动作舌尖深入他的喉咙来安抚这头饥渴的小野兽，食指从中指旁边插进去，交替按摩着前列腺。路飞在他嘴里嗯嗯唔唔，手紧抓甜甜圈的程度让他不得不分出一只手来和他十指相扣，以阻止这个小东西破坏他们的船。  
他当然也想要，想要的不行。但他从来不是急切的那个。他喜欢准备，计划，看事情按照自己所想的发展，然后在最终摘取果实的时刻，才能获得至高的满足。  
“特拉男……特拉男！”路飞在他进入的瞬间呼喊他的名字，饱浸着欲望的声音甘美无比，充分开发的内里湿润带着高热，紧绞着他的性器。罗用力深入身下这具他了如指掌的身体，头部破开那些纠聚在一起的嫩肉，直接顶到最能让路飞快乐的那一点上。草帽少年抓紧了他的手指，张开嘴无声尖叫，眼睛被水汽覆盖。  
看吧。罗舔了嘴唇，就是这样的表情，再忍耐多一点也无所谓，只要是为了能让这个人在自己身下露出这样的表情的话——  
他回应般地扣紧了路飞的手指，在他体内尽情抽送起来。  
这是只有他能品尝到的果实。  
“特拉男……啊……特拉……男……”路飞四肢摊开在巨大的甜甜圈上，表层的草莓巧克力被他的体温融化，和他身上的巧克力浆混在一起，把他全身都弄得黏糊糊的，散发着草莓的香气。朝上的一面的巧克力浆被罗舔掉，又抹上新的继续舔。路飞想缩起身体，又因为下身的撞击弓起上身，把自己全部送到罗的嘴下。不知道是因为身下巧克力浆腾起的热气，还是因为身上罗身上传来的热气，他只觉得脑袋发涨，过热要烧掉了。  
“特拉男……特拉男！”他又开始叫罗的名字了，气急败坏地，怒气冲冲地，只是声音里的水份似乎有点超标。  
“嗯？”罗低下身回应他，这个时候的罗的声音总是温柔的，“怎么了，草帽当家的？”  
“好……”路飞皱着眉，看起来有点不高兴，又有点困惑，“好难受……！特拉男，……你不要……不要再……舔我……”  
“难受……？”罗看起来很高兴，“不对吧，草帽当家的，应该是舒服才对吧？你这里都……湿成这样了……”  
“我哪里……有……”  
“你看嘛……”罗拉着他的手去摸他夹在两人之间的性器，“你看啊……湿得一塌糊涂啊……？”  
“啊……唔……”路飞挺起身去蹭自己的手掌，罗好心地覆着他的手让他握住自己，配合他干他的节奏给他做手活儿。  
“嗯……嗯！”  
“如何……要到了吗……”  
“嗯、嗯嗯……要……要……特拉男！……特拉男也……一起……啊！”  
“好……啊……那你要再……用力地吸我啊……草帽当家的！”  
“嗯……啊啊啊！”  
飞溅而出的白浊落了路飞一身，溅了几滴在罗的脸上。他用拇指抹掉舔进嘴里，看着路飞高潮后的脸几下用力的挺身，释放在他的身体深处。  
“唔……唔嗯！”路飞抓紧了他的手，罗意犹未尽地看着他泛着潮红的脸颊，脱力地倒下来压在他身上。  
然后甜甜圈从中间断成了两截。  
罗只来得及在心里骂一句脏话，两个人就被巧克力浆淹没了。

罗睁开眼睛。  
他和路飞躺在一滩巧克力浆——覆盖下的地板上。罗坐起身环视四周，是一个长长的房间，两侧摆放着各种仪器。上方是流淌的巧克力浆，应该也正是他们刚才所在的地方。至于为什么能悬在他们头上方，罗伸出手指确认了下：  
“这是……肥皂泡吗……？”  
“真是的，路飞到底跑到哪里去了啊！”  
隔着门板传来的这是……娜美当家的声音？  
“喂，草帽当家的，”他拍了拍路飞的脸，“醒醒，去和你的船员汇合了。”

“所以说，这个工厂就是建来喂那个叫巧可巧可的怪物，等它吃饱以后就用它来毁灭这个岛……是这样吧？”  
“感谢你亲切的说明，娜美当家的，”罗说，“为了监测巧克力浆的成分随时调整，使用了肥皂泡做运输管道的底部，为了防止被能力者发现还使用了海楼石。那个巨大的甜甜圈也是添加成分的一种，我和草帽当家掉下去的那个房间就是甜甜圈的投放室……是这样吧。”  
“我还想要大土块做我们的伙伴呢……”路飞瘪嘴，“不过散成一块一块的了也没办法！”  
幸好散成一块一块的了。草帽一伙的船员们想。  
“也就是说，”罗叹气，“如果当时我和草帽当家的没有掉在甜甜圈上，就可以直接掉出来了是吗。”  
“但是在甜甜圈上做爱超舒——”  
娜美：“。”  
“……解释一下？”美丽的航海士面无表情地看着捂着自家船长嘴的同盟船长。  
“你都听到了。”罗平静地说。  
“听到……”娜美的拳头开始摇晃，“别人在担心的时候你们都在干些什么啊！”  
“要逃跑了，草帽当家的。”  
“哦！逃跑！”

山治：“路飞和特拉男呢？”  
娜美：“呵呵。”

“短期内你应该是回不了桑尼号了，草帽当家的。”逃出生天的罗走在街上说，一边的路飞一边用力拉着他的手晃来晃去一边往前走，“要暂时来我船上待会儿吗？”  
“哦！”路飞笑嘻嘻地答应，“继续刚才没做完的吧！塔拉男船上会有甜甜圈吗？”  
“……没有那一种，不过可以有类似的……”  
“嘻嘻嘻，特拉男脸好红！”

等晚些时候路飞偷偷摸摸摸上桑尼号，正面撞上等着找他算账的航海士，又是另一回事了。


End file.
